


Line of Communication [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: due South
Genre: Ghosts, M/M, Major character death is off-screen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: “Bet you’re fucking proud of yourself now, aren’t you? Line of duty, protecting Canadians and the Queen and all that bullshit. Just like your goddamned father."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Line of Communication](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162587) by [mrs_d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d). 



> Thanks to mrs_d for permission to podfic!

Link to download/stream podfic [here.](https://app.box.com/s/5mbeg0rzt7emmy44kuqwih4dc6r4eqid)

Download from the audiofic [FORTHCOMING].

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.


End file.
